The Warrior of Light
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: A boy appeared in a clearing at a forest. Discovered by a patrolling veela. He is brought to their village and tried to identify him. What is he doing in there? Why is he here? Brother Story for my other story The Rise of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will do not own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize. **

**Author's Notes: This is now going to be the first chapter of the brother story for The Rise of Darkness. Start of story is main OC's Point Of View and this story will have OC's POV and 3****rd**** Person POV. Line-breaks may change the POV. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts/Mind speech'_

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

_**"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth…" (Genesis 1:1 NIV)**_

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Light.

Blinding light everywhere.

Once I tried to open my eyes I have to squint it fast until my vision adjusts. I am lying on the ground and I feel grasses around me.

Once my vision adjusted, I noticed that I am in a clearing surrounded by trees. I suddenly sense a movement behind me and not long there is something poking my neck and a hand forcing my head to the ground.

"Don't move." A voice said. Distinguishing the voice, it belonged to a female and has a different accent.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" the woman said.

I am confused. I can't remember anything before I woke up. I just know that I am here being captive by a woman.

"I repeat who are you and how did you get here?" the woman demanded.

"I… I don't know." I sighed.

"You think I am a fool? Get up." she ordered.

I try to get up using my hands but I fall down twice and I decide to prop myself on my elbow first then use my hands to get up. I observe my captor. She is a beautiful woman who has blond hair and blue eyes and has a silvery aura around her and twice my height. I took note that I am wearing a nearly gray with spots of white traveling cloak and worn sandals.

"Follow me." she continued to order, aura flaring slightly. I felt my focus trying slip away from me and I try to focus which I easily done.

I just followed her into the forest and I observe what I have right now. Inside the pockets of my cloak are: 4 books and a stick like the one the woman is holding. I wonder how it fitted in my small pockets and I felt no weight from it but disregarded them. Deciding not to show my stick to my captor, I observe the books that I have taking out one of the books, the title read De sacra Scriptura. It is a very thick book which can translate itself into another language. When I open it, it is a compilation of books with chapters and verses.

My captor looked at me, surprised a little, and just shook her head on what I am doing.

The second book is just average sized with Divinus Magicae as the title and when I open it contains some directions on moving how to use stick and get the desired effect.

The third book is handwritten and is full of incantations and their effects and definition. At the first page it shows:

_This book belongs to:_

_E.P. _

After the E.P. there is a symbol of a triangle with a circle inside it and a line going through it

It is like the previous book but the contents are classified into four: Holy/Divine Arts, Light Arts, Grey/Neutral Arts, and the Dark Arts.

The last book is entitled Secrets of the World of Magic. Its contents are not organized and are very confusing for me to understand.

After an half an hour of endless wandering which my feet are already sore of and my mind full of information from the handwritten book, we reached a village deep in the forest with wooden houses and palisade guarding them. The people there are like the one who is leading me, with blond hair and blue eyes and silvery aura. They are also women and there is less or no man around here. And my head is starting to ache because of it. They have different faces but very same characteristics.

She directed me to a house which looks like the main hall of the village and have about two floors and is guarded by two women in armor. She entered it with me following behind. We are now inside a big room, more like of a hall. She was greeted by yet another woman with almost the same physical attributes of the one who led me here.

The woman who caught me at the clearing greeted, "Good afternoon matriarch."

The matriarch just replied, "What brings you here and who is this boy?"

The woman began explaining, "I was patrolling our borders when I came upon this boy. Even though he is just eight years old I did not know what to do with this one. When I asked him who is he and how did he gotten into our borders he just said, 'I don't know' to both questions even after I used my allure. So I led him here and see if you can do something about this kind of case since I wasn't trained for this kind of situation."

The matriarch just looked at me straight in the eyes while flaring her aura. I did not do anything until her aura tried to surround me. I am getting a little drowsy and light headed when it surrounded me and I tried to stay awake. A white aura suddenly came from inside me and defended me from the elder's aura and overpowered it. The matriarch stumbled back a bit and is helped by the other women. They looked extremely shocked so was I. And everything went black.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

The women were shocked when they saw the 8-year old boy, with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, faint.

They saw his eyes glowed into light blue when he tried to fight the allure and is able to flare his aura before fainting.

They are now at loss on what to do with the boy. The matriarch and the one who captured the boy in the forest carried him to a room in their wooden house and went out of it and are now speaking frantically.

"What are we going to do, Ophelia?" the matriarch said. "We are the last of the veelas that came from Britain. Almost all of us are now living in France and submitted themselves to the Veela community of France. We are only about 30 here. We must not allow any English men to know anything about us. I checked his mind using legilimency and all I found is nothing… nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing! Unless you want to go and be part of the world yourself, it is fine. I will guard our last secrets. The reason why we teach others English is to know what the secrets mean and to know where to find them. It's a good thing that it is the international language though but that means that it can be known by anyone. That is why we are protecting it."

"Calm down Marie, we will know what to do." Her accomplice said. "We will take him to Gringotts and find about his identity. We'll let him live here and," a smile went up her face, "we'll let him guard our secrets? Besides he can defend himself against the allure and I don't doubt he is not powerful."

"But he is not even a veela. Fine you will have to raise him and find someone to teach him French or use translation charms. He will go to Beauxbatons when he is eleven years old. We need to know who he is and wait until he wakes up. Check on him and guard him. Don't let him out." Noticing some people are waiting for her for explanations on 'who the boy was and what is he doing here', she said, "I have some explaining to do."

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Hearing noises, I woke up. I saw I am inside a room with wooden walls and lying on a mattress on the hard wooden floor. There is a vase at the corner and an open window on the opposite side of the doorway.

Then I saw the woman who captured me earlier appeared through the doorway. "You'll be staying in here and by the way my name is Ophelia, Ophelia Austburn." She said and stood guard on the doorway.

I stood up and decided to look around. The room is big enough to contain 5 people. The window is opened out to the west side of the town and mountains can be seen. I am able to make out that this is the second floor of the house.

Tapping the walls, I observe it is really made of wood but there is a light golden glow that signifies that it knows magic.

Ophelia looked at me incredulously_. 'What the-? Being knocked out and revived wouldn't give any side effects like that do they?'_

I moved to the vase at the side and noticed that there is no glow emanating from it.

Tapping it once, too hard, it fell and broke.

Ophelia groaned and went to me. Taking my hand, she pulled me from the table to the center of the room.

"Don't touch this vase please." She said while waving her wand and the vase repaired back to its usual state but she also put other enchantments on it and I noticed that it have the same glow like the wood. She went back to the doorway and leaned on it. Then I noticed her hair almost have the same glow but it is silvery like her aura.

Tip toeing to her I plucked one hair and examined it. Unfortunately she noticed and looked at me, "That's it." She said angrily. She transformed into a bird-like thingy and produced a fireball on her hand.

'_So that's why there is a glow on the wood.'_ I realized.

She threw it at me and I braced for impact.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Marie sighed as the crowd left her after giving them some answers. One asked who the boy is. Marie answered that she and Ophelia don't know yet. Another asked what was he doing in here. And she answered back that they are trying to know who he is.

More questions were asked and answered and when they are satisfied they left. The sun had already set and it wasn't long until Ophelia appeared from the stairs. She looked like she has recently woken up and has a bit of feather here and there.

"What happened this time?" Marie sternly asked.

"He…he…he…" she said while pointing her finger towards the stairs.

"He what? Answer the question." Marie shouted, "You burned him?"

Ophelia shook her head before fainting.

Marie just stood there as her colleague fell. _'What now?'_ she thought.

She went up the stairs and gaped at what she saw.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

As the fireball approached me, my instinct told me to catch the fireball, which I did. I stared at the fireball in awe. The fireball is levitating an inch above my hand. The heat wasn't affecting me either.

I looked at Ophelia but on her wake some feathers are trailing on the floor.

I threw the fireball on the wall but it did not burn. The fireball bounced back at me which I caught with my left hand.

Suddenly the matriarch came in to see what is happening and she gaped at me.

I quickly lowered my left hand and the fireball disappeared at once even before I put my hand at the back.

"You come with me right now." She said.

We went downstairs and sighed when she saw Ophelia recovering from her ordeal.

"Ophelia we must take him tomorrow at Gringotts but… guard him again. We need to know who in Merlin's name, is this boy."

Nodding she stood up took my arm and led me upstairs again. I can't help but feel something when she mentioned some guy named Merlin. I disregarded it. She putted me back in the mattress and made me lie down, my back facing the wall.

I stared at her until she fell asleep. The glow coming from the walls and her hair are more pronounced in the dark. I closed my eyes and willed to stop seeing the glow and when I opened them the glow has gone away. I went back at staring at her.

The time just flew by and sunlight is already streaming when she woke up and I still staring at her. She is a little freaked out that I am still doing so and I do not feel fatigue nor tired.

"Did you even sleep?" she asked.

I did not answer. I just blink.

"Why do I have to guard you, anyway." She groaned.

"Stop groaning Ophelia, it is your idea anyway." The matriarch said appearing through the doorway.

"I still haven't introduced myself. I am Marie Starfire. I am the veela matriarch for this village and one of the remaining veelas that came from Britain. Anyway we'll go to Gringotts in Diamond Alley. I have portkey that takes us directly to the bank. Here," she said while producing a gold coin from her pocket, "touch this with one finger and it will take us there."

They approached me and Marie held the coin out. Ophelia touched it and I looked at it and touched it.

"Identification." Marie said before the world becomes a blur and a sensation of being sucked into a tube followed.

We are currently inside a hallway with quartz walls and a door made of wood with carvings on it. The door is being guarded by two goblins with a complete set of armor and weapon stood guard.

They bowed to us and following Marie and Ophelia's lead I also bowed back.

"Ms. Starfire, the veela matriarch?" The goblin said and Marie nodded.

"Follow me." The goblins lead us through the doors and a goblin is sitting there with parchments and a dagger on the table.

"Good morning, veela matriarch, Ms. Starfire." The goblin said standing from the chair and bowing before sitting back down.

"Good morning to you too, Gringotts Bank Manager, Bagnok." She replied bowing back. "Of course you know Marie Austburn because she was the one assigned to go here if we need anything or to go to a meeting or to get gold. Here to my right is the reason why we need to get an identification test right now." She said while extending an arm toward my direction.

"Of course let's get on to business." Bagnok said while motioning us to seat on the chairs provided.

We sat down on the chair and Bagnok handed the dagger to me which I took carefully and waited for instructions.

"Slice your palm and let the blood drip from your palm to this parchment." Bagnok said.

I positioned my hand carefully above the parchment and sliced my hand using the dagger. It is pretty painful but the cut healed instantly when my blood dropped on the parchment with a green glow surrounding it.

The parchment is being written by my blood and this is what appeared:

_**Identification Test Result:**_

_**Name:**__ Elias Antioch Cadmus Ignotus Peverell_

_**Age:**__ 8_

_**Status:**__ Pureblood (Blood-Adopted)/New-Blood_

_**Birthday:**__ November 3,?_

_**Father:**__ Antioch Peverell_

_ Cadmus Peverell_

_ Ignotus Peverell_

_**Mother:**__ N/A_

_**Lord or Heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:**_

_Peverell _

_**Soul:**__ 999,999/1,000,000_

_**Core: **_

_Magical:__1/10 part_

_Magical Index: 10 000_

_Elemental:_

_-Water _

_-Earth _

_-Fire _

_-Air _

_-Lightning _

___Dimensional___

_**Abilities:**_

_Parseltongue_

_Aura Sight_

_Wandless Magic _

_Natural Occlumency_

_Light Affinity_

_Dark Affinity – Bound by M.E._

_Water Affinity _

_Earth Affinity_

_Fire Affinity_

_Air Affinity_

_Lightning Affinity_

_**Potential Abilities: **_

_Time Manipulation _

_Time Travelling _

_Dimension Travelling _

_Elemental Travelling_

_Spell Absorption _

_Spell Redirection _

_**Potential Animagus:**_

_Phoenix _

_Basilisk_

_**Skills:**_

_Sword Mastery_

_Archery Mastery_

_Wand Mastery_

_Staff Mastery_

_Legilimency Mastery_

_Occlumency Mastery_

"Identification test indeed." Bagnok chuckled before fainting.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ophelia said. "What is in that piece of parchment that will make the most powerful goblin in France faint?"

Marie took a closer look on the parchment and gasped on what she saw. "Ennervate." she said pointing to the fainted goblin. The goblin stirred and groaned, "What happened?"

Marie pointed to the parchment and the goblin said, "Oh, I'll explain it." The goblin pushed the parchment so that Ophelia could get a better view of it. She gaped at it.

"Well now I'll explain. I don't need to explain what your name is right, Elias? I hope that you aren't competing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's name. Let's see," he said while counting the letters, "You have 33 letters and Dumbledore have 35 letters. He still wins. Anyway he is the most powerful wizard alive, defeater of Grindelwald and hailed as the Leader of Light. What do you prefer to be called anyway?"

I kept a neutral expression about it but I am happy to know what my name is. "I think Eli or Elias is enough, sir."

Bagnok is surprised because of me calling him 'sir'.

"Well few wizards call us goblins sir by the way. Now, about your status, being blood-adopted is rare in the magical world yet Magic hails you as a new-blood. Your birthday cannot identify the year when you were born is very surprising to us. There may be a reason especially when it came to your parents. Three fathers and no mother, if three men decided to adopt someone they call them brothers not son especially they are the same flesh and blood. Another thing, they are also the three brothers in the Tale of the three brothers in the book, Tales of Beedle the Bard."

Ophelia and Marie gasped; it seems that they are familiar with the book.

"Not even that, it happened in the 10th century, which means that you accidentally used one of your potential abilities and went at this time. Today is November 4, 1987 which means you turned 8 yesterday."

Marie and Ophelia are looking at me with disbelief.

"You are also the heir to the Peverell line and you can take your lordship when you become 11 years old. Your soul is 999,999/1,000,000. Really, perharps another… accident happened? Now to your magical core… 1/10 part, then where is the other 9/10? Not even a problem to you because your magical index even when your magical core is just a tenth is 10 000. 0-100 is for non magical humans, 100-200 are for squibs, 200- 500 are for children, 500-1000 are for teenagers and 1000 above is for adults." Bagnok said nearly shouting. "Dumbledore got 7163 while Grindelwald has 6395 and Britain's Dark Lord, Voldemort or Flight from Death in our language is 6932. It isn't much of a difference but you are more powerful than Dumbledore making you the most powerful wizard alive. But Merlin's core is a solid 100,000 which means that he is the most powerful wizard known alive. If you can complete your core you may rival his powers. Not just that what in the world is elemental and dimensional core? They can be derived from their names but in elemental you got 5 more parts: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Lightning. I don't know what it does but you, having a dimensional core, has the power to manipulate time and space."

I stood here blinking while Marie and Ophelia are wide-eyed.

"On to your abilities, parseltongue," Marie and Ophelia blanched at this, "the ability to talk to snakes, Aura Sight, the ability to see magic and auras of others of any being like me and you, Wandless magic, the ability to do magic without a focus and by using the mind, Light Affinity, it powers light classified spells, Dark Affinity, powers dark spells, although it is bounded by a M.E."

"Merlin." Ophelia said while Marie gasped. "M.E.-Merlin Emrys." She said and Bagnok's eyes went wide at the sudden realization.

"Don't you think that he is not accepting the fact about this child entering this time plane and cause havoc to it? Do you think that he hid his core to make him weaker?"

"I don't know." Bagnok said. "Now on to the rest of your abilities, Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Lightning Affinity means that spells based on the given elements are more powerful than a normal one. To your potential abilities, Time Manipulation, the ability to stop, slow or fast forward time, Time Travelling, the ability to travel through time, Dimension Travelling, the ability to travel to different dimensions, Elemental Travelling, the ability to travel using the power of the elements, Spell Absorption, the ability to absorb spells and fire them back and finally, Spell Redirection, the ability to manipulate a spell's direction and move them towards another way."

"To your Potential Animagus, it is the animal that you can change into when you decide to learn to become an animagus. Skills…why did you know how to… let us presume that it is because of Magic, Sword Mastery, to be able to wield a sword, Archery Mastery, to wield the bow, Wand Master, to wield a wand, Staff Mastery, to wield a staff, Legilimency Mastery, to be able to read someone's mind or thoughts, and Occlumency Mastery to be able to protect your mind. All of them mastered. But how? It is your quest Elias. Try to find your 1/1000000 part of your soul and the other 9/10 of your core."

'_Hmmm. I quest right?' _I thought._ 'Let's see. Quest Discovered: Find your 1/1,000,000 of your soul and find the other 9/10 of your core. This is going to be fun. Wait I'll add to unlock my potential abilities.'_

"What are you thinking right now, Elias?" Marie said.

I answered, "I decided to do what he said, made it my quest to find my other 1/1000000 part of my soul and the other 9/10 of my core. Also I added to unlock all my potential abilities."

The adults gaped at me.

"Well," Bagnok said, "you are a powerful child. You gave me a lot of questions. Come back when you are eleven so that you may take your lordship upon the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. Good day to you." He said and sank back to his chair.

We left Gringotts using the same portkey. We appeared back to my room.

"Now," Marie said, "Ophelia show him around for a while because we are going to get visitors from the French Veela community." She left after the mini-speech and left me and Ophelia alone.

Ophelia led me outside and walked a bit towards the south of the main hall. There are also wooden houses in here.

"You can explore a bit outside the village but not too far. It will be better if you stay in the village. I need to do something right now. So go and…explore." Ophelia said inching away from me and ran.

I stood again blinking. Deciding to go to the mountains in the west I went out if the village through the gateway that is facing the west.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Marie is pacing back and forth. The boy became a problem that is quickly solved with interesting results. A boy who came forward in time? Not just it but also a powerful one. The next thing is that the daughter of the Veela Matriarch of France is coming for a visit.

They must preserve the alliance between French and Britain Veela Community. They don't want war, nobody does, maybe the two Dark Lords that rampaged Britain the last century. They bought the land they are using from them since they escaped from England, abandoning magical Britain because of the biases present. Thankfully the French veelas offered land for them and here they are now. Apolline Delacour, the daughter of Segolene Defeu, came through the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Apolline. It is nice to see you. It is two years have we not seen each other, have we not?" It is true they have been acquaintances since she became the matriarch for the Britain Veela Community. She was the envoy for the French veelas to see her ascension and to let the veelas others know.

Apolline Delacour is also the wife of Alain Delacour, the head of the auror department of the French Ministry. She is also tall, beautiful, and blonde, the definite characteristics of a French, Bulgarian and Britain veelas.

"Of course, I remember. So how is the place going?" she asked.

"It is running at the same pace with about one to two family going out of our community and into yours." Marie said.

"Well of course. What do you expect? You are living in France even though this place is yours." Apolline replied.

"How are your daughters by the way?" Marie said changing the subject. "The last time you went here you also brought, what is her name again? Wait… her name is Fleur right?" Apolline nodded.

"She is currently at Beauxbatons right now and Gabrielle…where is she?" she said noticing that her daughter wasn't with her anymore. "She is about eight years old and I brought her with me because Alain is at work. She was with me when I entered the village."

*Crack, crack*

Lightning sounded and raindrops fell from the sky.

"What now, at this time?" Apolline shouted. "Water weakens us. We can never fare well against it."

Just then, Ophelia entered the hall soaking wet and is trying to dry herself off with heating charms. Something clicked on Marie's mind.

Marie cast a very powerful heating charm on Ophelia which made her yelp a little.

"Where in Merlin's name is the boy?" Marie shouted.

"What boy?" Apolline asked.

"A boy we have found yesterday within our territory." Marie said.

"And?" Apolline continued.

"A mystery,"

"What else? I need a more prudent an-"

"An eight year old boy."

"What," Apolline shouted, "Gabrielle is nearly turning eight and she still cannot control her powers. Rain or water will affect her greatly. Plus I don't want her to bond this early you know. You must help me find her."

Marie and Ophelia looked at her with disbelief. Marie suddenly felt some wards triggering.

"That might not be a problem. I felt the wards on the cave where we hide our secrets trigger. Only a veela can find it and anyone trap outside can feel it call to them if they are near it but that boy, Elias, might be able to bypass the wards."

"A boy, an eight year old boy can bypass the wards you have set up? Enlighten me please." Apolline said, mockingly.

"Fine," Marie sighed, "we recently went to Gringotts for an identification test." And Marie told Apolline what had happened at Gringotts.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Nearing the mountains, I walked and trudged upon the rough terrain which has roots of trees, grasses and small streams and stones everywhere. I came nearer to the mountain when lightning cracked and rain fell.

Willing to see magic, I saw a glow coming from the mountains. A small cave surrounded by magic is what I saw as I came near the foot of the mountain. Going inside the cave, I noticed that the coldness of the air or water don't affect me.

Lying down on the stone floor, I waited for a while when a figure blocked the little sunlight streaming from the entrance of the cave.

A girl, who looked no less than eight, appeared through the entrance. She also has the same blonde hair and blue eyes of a veela. She looked very weak and is shivering and she is also drenched with water. She looks like she is going to faint any second. Moaning, she stumbled on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She sat up on the floor leaning on the other side of the cave before fainting.

I stood up and searched my pockets for the handwritten book that I made since it said that it belongs to me. I tried to find a spell to conjure fire and I did found one.

"Incendio." I whispered and ball of fire appeared from my open palm. I set the fire down near the girl and I decided to make another one to explore the cave.

The cave has known magic. I turned off my vision to see magic and using the flame as a guide I went deeper in it. I came upon a wooden door with two torches beside it. Once I stand at the front of it, it opened by itself.

Inside is weapons, armors, gold, silver, and in the middle of the room is an orb, a white glowing orb. Tapping it, a white mist rose above it and a haunting voice emanated from it.

"_**The time when Darkness will rise,**_

_**He who has been betrayed by his own mentor,**_

_**Will bond with fire,**_

_**He will have to fight the darkness within him,**_

_**At the final task,**_

_**The next warrior shall rise."**_

Shocked, I ran back to the entrance of the cave. I saw the door to the secret room shut while I went back up.

I noticed the girl hasn't woken up yet. The fire I placed down earlier has already weakened in intensity. Once I scooped it up, it grew and became more intense.

I felt very tired after that setting my palm with the fireball near the girl's body, I sat down and leaned near her.

I closed my eyes and proceeded to sleep. If I didn't I might have noticed myself leaning on the girl's shoulder and a white light surrounded both of us.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

"So," Apolline commented after Marie told her what happened, "that is what happened. You really got to be kidding me. Do you think I will believe any of that?"

"Of course not," Marie calmly said, "but that is the truth."

Marie's eyes suddenly widened. "No way, found the cave and went deeper, I fear. He knows of the ancient prophecy bestowed to us."

"What? That prophecy that you carry, that couldn't be the prophecy for the next battle between the light and darkness?" Apolline said.

"It is and what I said earlier is the truth. Ophelia hear found him at clearing and she can even swear that what happened is real." Marie said.

Just then they felt a wave of magic surge through the area.

"Believe me now?" Marie said.

Apolline's eyes widened in fear, "That is isn't?"

"I am afraid it is. It is the wave of energy that veelas can sense if one of them is being bonded to someone. A veela can bond to a very powerful person and can withstand their allure. He is one of those people." Marie said.

"Why does it have to happen right now?" Apolline said. "My youngest daughter, who still cannot control her veela powers, is already bonded with someone. What will Alain say?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll have to understand. The bond's effect can also be determined on how powerful the veela and the one bonded are. You and Alain can sense each other's emotions through it. It is the third most powerful effect it can have. The weakest benefit is that it cancels out any charm or spell placed upon you and can stop a powerful veela's allure. The second is they can sense each other too and is powerful if they are together. The first, the rarest effect that happen, is it can act like a soul bond. They can talk to each other; sense each other's feelings, powers up spells if they are in contact of each other, share their abilities..." Marie's voice faltered.

"What is it this time?" Apolline cried out.

"I told you of his abilities right?" Apolline nodded.

"If they attained the highest bond possible, then they can be invincible. I don't like to hope if they aren't powerful enough."

"Great," Apolline sighed, "when is this storm going to end anyway?"

Just then the storm eased a little and after a minute, the storm has already passed. Ophelia is stifling out a laugh while Apolline's mouth is wide opened. "Well," she said," aren't we going to search for them?"

"Oh, right. I'll take you there and let us go now. I don't want the people to question about who bonded. Use disillusionment charms. Meet me outside the west gate and remove the disillusionments. We have to proceed on foot. I covered the whole area of the cave with anti-portkeys and anti-disapparition charms."

They met outside the gate facing the mountains and they set forth towards it.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

I opened my eyes. I felt refreshed even after that meager amount of rest that I had. I felt that I am leaning on someone's shoulder and I can feel some hair touching my neck. I remembered what happened and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. The storm is over. The fire that I set down has not yet extinguished and I tried to get up only for her to hug me.

That shocked me greatly. I don't even know who in the world's name this girl is and she is already doing that. Fortunately, she is no longer wet and I don't have to worry about getting wet.

Groaning, I left it that way and tried to get the book entitled Divinus Magicae and read the first spell it has. The spell is called 'Aliud est enim Lumen'. Its English translation is 'For the Light'. Its effect is that it will shot a beam of light and its effect is gained through the users will. It also has examples and one caught my eye. If the desired effect is to let others know your location or if you are there, the person casting must view an image in his mind and shoot the spell to the skies.

Pointing my wand towards the skies in the angle that I can manage I shouted, "Aliud est enim Lumen," while thinking of the image of a cross that is also the front cover of the book De sacra scriptura.

A beam of white light shot from it and exploded into the same cross I thought. The image is imprinted on the sky and shining in white light before it faded from the sky.

The girl suddenly shifted and is yawning and scratching her eyes. I moved a little away from her.

The girl noticed me and her surroundings. "Who are you?" she asked backing and shaking a little.

"My name is Elias, Elias Peverell." I answered. "What's yours?" I asked giving her a little smile to ease her worrying. She stopped shaking, that's a relief.

"My name is Gabrielle Delacour." She replied. I hold out my hand and she shook it. She smiled and I smiled back.

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"I noticed you go here and decided to follow you when it suddenly rained. My maman told me not to go out in the rain but not why. Now I know, when a raindrop hit me I felt very weak and was able to follow you into this cave." She answered.

"Shall we go back to the village?" I asked and she nodded.

I stood up and offered an arm for her to use to get up. I felt a tingle when she used it to get up. Apparently she did too.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Let's go to the village now." She said.

We turned to the direction of the village and to see that Marie, Ophelia and another woman who might be Gabrielle's mother go to us.

I involuntarily gulped. Come to think of it I don't know why I gulped.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Marie, Ophelia and Apolline are nearing the mountains. They went through the rough terrain until they saw the mouth of the cave. They were shocked of the symbol that suddenly appeared in the sky above the cave. They knew that he must be calling out to them. They saw both Elias and Gabrielle standing at the mouth of the cave talking. They proceeded to have a chat with them.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

**Author's notes: This will be updated every time I reach about 6000 words which I can do about a month, I think. I am posting this now for a little background story on who Lord Peverell in The Rise of Darkness is. Don't be angry with me. I started this after the fifth chapter of The Rise of Darkness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. **

"Speaking to each other"

_"Mind speech"_

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

_**"The Lord God formed the man from the dust of the ground and breathe into his nostrils, the breath of life, and the man became a living being." Genesis 2:7 (NIV)**_

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle's mother ran to her daughter and hugs her saying, "Thank goodness you're all right."

I, thinking very quickly, decided to return to the village before being shouted at. Thinking very hard to get to my room in the town hall back, I felt the air around me swirl and compress at me and I appeared back to the room. I fired the 'For the Light' spell with the same intentions like the last time and the same thing happened. I sat down and took a nap since I felt very tired even after I recently slept.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Apolline, Ophelia, and Marie were dumbfounded.

"I thought you put the entire area with anti-apparition and anti-portkey charms." Apolline accused.

"I did." Marie replied. "That is impossible. Unless… of course that might not be apparition at all. That might be space or elemental travelling. Also, he disappeared without a crack."

"Look maman." Gabrielle shouted pointing to the sky above the direction of the village.

"What is he doing there?" Marie shouted. "Sleeping? Let us go back to the village now."

Marie led the other three to the village where they indeed found Elias sleeping in the room they used to put him in.

They gaped at him and Apolline joked, "How did you know that he is sleeping, Marie? Are you a seer?"

Marie glared at her and eyed her daughter and turned back to glare at her which Apolline said, "Oh,"

Taking her wand out, Apolline shot a stinging hex at Elias only to be impended by a transparent white shield that suddenly appeared around him.

They watched as the stinging hex is absorbed by the shield when Elias opened his eyes. They gasped on what they saw. His eyes were pure white and Apolline was quickly disarmed by a flick of a wand they never saw him carrying before. He is also releasing a very powerful aura.

"Where am I?" he asked observing his surroundings and his body. "Why am I an eight year old boy?"

Marie, Ophelia and Apolline are speechless. How do you deal with a boy asking questions far out of their knowledge?

"I used to be sixteen and always sixteen. But why can't I remember what happened? It cannot be." 'Elias' continued to say and closed his eyes.

"A lot of locked memories and… where in the world is my counterpart?" He murmured. He opened his eyes and noticed the watching veelas. "Sorry about that." He said standing up and leaned on his wand that suddenly turned into a staff with a glowing orb at the top of it.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the boy?"Marie shouted.

"I am Elias Peverell, while using the ability Light Affinity. I only use it I wishes to and if threatened to boost any light spells that I use. As for what I am doing with the boy, myself, I don't know because I am myself. This ability is auto-activated if attacked while sleeping. You are lucky that you are not dark lest you would be impaled by my sword."

"What sword?" Apolline asked.

"This," he replied holding out his other arm and a sword with a hilt made of gold and the blade made of pure light.

They stared at it with awe until it disappeared while Gabrielle is hiding and whimpering behind her mother.

Elias noticed and beckoned her closer. "Come here, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle stepped closer while Elias sat down and put his staff down.

"Sit down," he said, beckoning her and patting the floor in front of him.

Gabrielle, shaking a little, sat down with her back facing Elias.

"I can feel you within me." Elias muttered. "We're bonded." He said answering Apolline's reason on why she wanted to wake Elias in the first place.

Elias buried his face in her hair. Apolline looked murderous right now. The fact that a stranger is cuddling with your daughter not only that but also bonded with her is a fact that she is not accepting it.

A golden glow surrounded the both of them and in a flash it was gone. Gabrielle stopped shaking.

Apolline fearfully asked, "What have you done?"

"I have finalized the bond so that it wouldn't be removed. It is a safety precaution. Your daughter wouldn't handle the pain if someone forcefully removed it. The effects will start once we both sleep together which I remember needs to be a week."

Apolline, Marie and Ophelia are shocked. This person knows something only a veela and her bonded knows.

"Remember this, someone betrayed me, locked my memories and removed the counterpart of this ability and thus the disruption of balance within me. It is lucky that this ability makes me have a separate being inside that has its own memory thus this ability's memories cannot be obliviated. But in this ability it drains my core about 10 per second. The last thing I remember while this ability is activated is doing the final move I created…Ray of Light."

"Move?" Marie asked.

"I can do magic without any wands or staff. I basically use my mind and think on what to do. Ray of Light is a move that absorbs light and releases it making a beacon from the ground up to the sky and which would enlighten light magic users and harm any dark users in the area. It is the hardest move created. Unfortunately, my memories are locked and I have to start from scratch again. I have to learn to control this state again because it is only I, his ability speaking to you."

That is all that he said because he suddenly fell unconscious with Gabrielle jumping up as if surprised.

Apolline, sighing, said, "Gabrielle lay down next to him. It will help both of you. Besides it will not waste time since he is already asleep."

Gabrielle lay down near Elias. Ophelia conjured a pillow and a blanket big enough for both of them which Gabrielle put down under Elias head and slept hugging him.

Marie shouted, "What are you sure?"

Apolline replied, "I have no choice. I'll have to explain to Alain and I have to explain this to my mother."

"Oh, are you sure that you will be fine?" Marie said.

"I'll be fine," Apolline said reassuringly, "Alain will understand. It happened to us remember, but what with my mother? I don't want him," she said pointing to Elias, "to destroy her if she will be aggressive towards him."

"That will be his problem-how to deal your mother." Marie said.

"What I'm afraid of is him triggering that ability of his." Apolline said.

"Oh," Marie said, "fortunately the chance is very slim unless your mother tries to attack him asleep."

"Which I will make sure that she will not do since I'll tell her personally with him, awake, and Gabrielle by my side."

"Good luck with that. When will Alain know?" Marie asked."

"He already knows. He must have sensed my fear and anxiety during the time and he must be waiting at the manor. Gabrielle will have to stay here to complete the bond. I'll go now and he must be-will be asking a lot of questions. Good-bye and take care of my little angel for me." Apolline said going towards the door.

"We will, don't worry. It will take a week for them to complete it. I don't know what effects finalizing a bond will have to a veela who still haven't gone to the second step. We'll not move them and we'll seal the room for the time being." Marie shouted as Apolline left their village and went to the Delacour manor.

As Apolline left the village Ophelia turned to Marie, "Are you really going to seal this room?"

Marie nodded, "Yes to make sure that no one disturb them and that no one will try to attack him."

They closed the windows and left the room after creating a barrier at the doorway so that no one can enter the room.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

Apolline returned to Delacour Manor with an extreme headache. _How to explain to Alain about this? _She thought.

Delacour Manor is big. It is about 45 feet high with 3 floors and 60x70 feet wide. The first floor contains the living room, kitchen and dining areas, a bathroom and a study where Alain stays if he is not at work. The second floor contains a bathroom, the library, and about 4 bedrooms where 3 are occupied by them. The third floor contains 2 bathroom, 9 bedrooms and the elves' quarters.

Alain is working at the French Ministry of Magic as the vice minister. He is almost always at work but always have time for his family.

Apolline went to the living room when she noticed that her husband is standing by the fireplace.

The living room contains a fireplace at a side of the room and has a carpet and a chair that is facing the fireplace. There are also paintings hanging on the walls.

Alain is a short man with black hair and brown eyes and has a light skin tone. His face is full of concern when he approached his wife and hugged her.

"What happened? I felt you worry and become scared through the bond." He said. "Where is Gabrielle? She's not kidnapped is she?"

Apolline looked at her husband's eyes before saying, "Nope. She's bonded."

Alain looked at her incredulously, "Bonded? Just like the two of us?"

Apolline nodded and her husband said, "You've got to be joking. She's still eight and…"

"It's true," Apolline said, cutting her husband's words.

"What?" Alain shouted, "My daughter…my little angel…still eight… is already bonded…to whom?" He directed the last two words to Apolline.

"A boy named Elias." Apolline answered.

"Full name?" Alain asked again.

"Elias Antioch Cadmus Ignotus Peverell." Apolline replied.

"Peverell? But that's an extinct line from Britain."

"Yes but the English Veelas that found him said that he appeared out of nowhere."

"Why were you out there, again?"

"Biannual inspection and since no one is here except the house elves, I took Gabrielle with me and that is where everything started."

"Tell me more, Apolline. It is clear that you are hiding something. I must know all that has happened. I accepted the fact ever since I married you since your Veela heritage and it bonded us after two to three months. But the only question is why and how did it happen so fast?"

"I can only guess is that she unconsciously bonded herself and he accepted it. There is something else that happened."

Apolline told him what happened when she tried to wake Elias up using a stinging hex.

Alain was surprised on what happened, "I'll be researching about what you said if I have time. But that boy will still have to face me and I'll warn him."

He noticed his wife's shocked face. "He can try attacking me but I'm not going to hit him if he's asleep." He gave her wife a reassuring smile and gave his wife a peck on the lips and asked, "When will they wake up?"

"Maybe just like the time that happened to us, about a week I think. It is always a week that two person's mind, magic and soul can attune themselves to each other." Apolline replied.

"I hope we can celebrate Gabrielle's birthday this month." Alain said.

"I hope so, I hope so…" Apolline said they went to their bedroom to sleep.

The next morning Apolline got up and dressed and went directly to the French Veela Community She went directly to her grandmother, the Veela Matriarch for the French veelas in their town hall. The village is protected by a wall made of stone and the houses are painted and are made out of bricks. The location of the village is unknown and the entire village is protected from humans and other creatures.

When she got to the main hall inside the town hall, her mother was there sitting on a throne like structure. She is old but she is still beautiful and has the tell-tale signs of a veela. She is wearing a red robe that has the crest of the French Flag and a veela holding a fireball in front of it. She has a face glowing with authority which smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hello my daughter, what's the report from the English Veela Community?" Segolene, Apolline's mother, asked.

Apolline gave her mother the situation of the English Veela Community omitting the enigma of Elias Peverell.

"Good, are there something else?" her mother asked.

Apolline shuddered before speaking, "My daughter has bonded."

"Hmmm…that's really news," Segolene replied. Her face frowning a little, "To who did Fleur bonded to?"

"It's not Fleur, maman." Apolline replied, "Its Gabrielle."

Silence reigned as Segolene's eyes widened, "What?" she exclaimed. "She's only eight, not mature and she does not even have control over her veela abilities. How did it happen?"

And so, Apolline told her everything she left out when she visited the other village.

"So that's what happened." Segolene said, looking thoughtful for a moment until she said, "I'll be meeting with this boy and give him the trial that all who bonds with a veela face."

Apolline face-palmed, of course, how could she forget it? It protects the veela who bonded against those who have evil intentions. Even if he still is a child, her mother still pursued for it. _Great_, she thought, _I hope that my mother will not be defeated by her own fireball_.

"What do you expect, my daughter?" Her mother said, pulling her off her thoughts. "It is only right and she is my granddaughter. Don't expect me not to be overprotective of her. I am overprotective of my family and you know that Apolline. I'm not scared. He is still a child anyway and he'll only win if he got lucky." Her mother said with hint of pride and courage.

Apolline sighed. Who'll win in those confrontations anyway?

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

_-Time skip-_

_Date: November 16, 1987_

_Time: 00:00_

_Location: Concealed location, somewhere in France._

_POV: Elias/OC _

I opened my eyes. I noticed the dark surroundings and deduced that it was nighttime. I noticed something else that made me froze.

I noticed someone is using me as a pillow. I closed my eyes and used aura sight. I saw the walls and noticed the doorway is imbued with a lot of magic, making me see a pure white wall on the doorway and even the windows.

I noticed that the one around me is a veela due to the silvery aura around her and the slight pull of her allure that is barraging me every second but I repelled it easily.

I remembered a dream that I got when I was sleeping.

_Dream_

_I am walking on a road following three persons, making sure to be distant, so not to be spotted. The sun already set but some of its light is still shining. After a few minutes, they stopped because of a river that is too deep to wade and flows too fast to swim across. I stepped back and hid behind a tree but in full view of them. They waved their wands and a bridge appeared. They were going to go through the river when a black hooded figure appeared and block them from going past him._

_He confronted them and I can hear them speaking to each other but I could not understand because I am so far from them._

_I saw that the figure gave one of them a wand and the other a stone and the last one a cloak that came from the mysterious person himself. The figure stepped aside and let them pass through. I quickly hurried to follow them and I now stood at the foot of the bridge and the mysterious figure looked at me. He is a skeletal figure wearing a hood._

_"So who are you?" the figure asked in a very low and raspy voice. _

_"Let me pass," I said. "I need to follow my brothers."_

_"Your brothers you say. Those who decided to try and escape me?" The figure said angrily. "I am Death, the debt that all men pay."_

_End of Dream_

I replayed the dream and shivered at the sight of it. I hoped that it isn't real. I decided to solve my latest predicament. How to get out of this girl's grasp?

After a lot of wriggling, I gave up. She isn't really going to let me go and her grip is getting tighter when I tried to. Sighing, I took a book out of my pockets using magic.

I was able to get the thickest book. I turned away from her and opened the book using magic. I am able to turn the page just by thinking to turn the page.

The words on the book are glowing in the dark, making reading easier in the dark. I decided to pull out my hand and closed it and thought _'light'_. I opened my hand and I saw a ball of light floating on my palm. The light illuminated the whole room and I saw the room clearly and saw that the door and windows are barricaded by wood. I looked at the girl who is using me as a pillow and saw it was Gabrielle. I relaxed a little, but only a little.

I turned back to the book and started reading, "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth…" (Genesis 1:1 NIV)

The sun is now rising when I finally looked up from what I am reading. I never felt tired during the time because I just kept on reading and reading, my mind absorbing what it said.

The book, the Bible as it says on the front page, contains a lot of books inside and I was able to finish up to the Book of Leviticus. It is about God creating the world and His people, the Israelites.

I put the book back into my pocket with great difficulty and decided to rest. I turned to face Gabrielle and saw her still sleeping. I turned my light off and I tried to continue sleeping and after a while sleep claimed me.

After an hour or two, I woke up.

I must have inadvertently hugged her back since I feel another presence between my hands... and she is directly above me. And I can still feel her hugging me.

I did the only thing I can do. I groaned while slamming my clenched fists at the floor. Which seemed to do the trick since Ophelia went outside the room.

"Marie, Marie!" she shouted, "They're awake."

Ophelia came, running to the doorway.

"Finally," she said, looking very relieved. "Awake at last. I'll contact Apolline."

Marie went downstairs to contact Apolline.

Ophelia looked at me, "You wake her up and go downstairs afterwards." And she left hurriedly.

Ok. I was wrong. I thought that they are going to help me but they just scampered away. I looked at Gabrielle for a moment. I had to admit that she is beautiful but when will she wake up. I gently nudged her to see if she will wake up but no… she continued sleeping.

Now I am very annoyed, I thought on making her float gently and it did happen. She floated up away from me… taking me in the process.

I gently lowered us back down. That does it. I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up…and she did, finally.

She loosened her grip, rolled at my left, stretched her hands and opened her eyes, revealing her blue eyes. She looked at me and said, "Hello."

She looked very cute. Why am I thinking like this anyway? I am still eight.

"Um, hello." I stuttered. "They are expecting us downstairs right now so…."

I stood up and offered a hand to help her stand up. She took it and I turned towards the door.

A second later, a felt her jump unto my back, her hands tightly wrapped around me and her head on my neck, earning her a free ride downstairs. I can't just ram her around the walls, trying to be free of her grasp.

A nerve is twitching on my forehead now. The fact that she is so heavy and there is a big chance that I will lose my balance on the stairs won't escape me. I decided to just go downstairs the way I got in here to escape her mother.

I thought of the hall downstairs and tried to transport us there. Gabrielle became scared for some reason and she accidentally produced fire on her hands. I felt the heat but my body absorbed it and I saw the fire engulfed both of us and when the fire died down, I saw myself with Gabrielle still at my back, shaking inside the hall with Marie, Ophelia and Gabrielle's mother's shocked faces at the entrance.

Really, does it have to be a dramatic entrance that needs a lot of explanations or questions to be answered? Sigh.

_~-The Warrior of Light-~_

**Author's Notes: I decided that I will update this once I get to 3,000 words up. It will depend on the story. Why do I feel that this chapter might be confusing?**


End file.
